


What Comes After

by Shinehollow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinehollow/pseuds/Shinehollow
Summary: The tyrant is dead, but that doesn't mean they can leave Raccoon City.





	1. Chapter 1

 He’d lost track how long they’d been here.

  Two days? One day? Three hours? He normally wouldn’t care that much- he’d gotten used to war, the gunshots and death that went with it- but this was different. He just wanted  _out._ Given the team's silence- and Tweed's frantic pacing- they wanted the same thing. 

  They were in a safe area set up by other Spec Ops, but they were no where to be found. The place still seemed  _somewhat_ safe, but it was still chilling to realize they might be the only team still left in the overrun city. It was small, tucked away in a hidden alley. There was blood on the ground and splattered on the walls, but he couldn't tell if it was there from before they set up, or if it was an answer to what happened to the soldiers who used to be there.

 Harley looked up from where he was checking his supplies, and muttered to Tweed, "Stop pacing. You'll make all of us anxious." Tweed stopped and huffed. "You think my pacing will make you anxious? How about the fact command hasn't contacted us for two hours?" Harley stared at her for a second, than sighed. "Fine. But at least sit down. Better yet, be like Dee-Ay," Harley nodded over to the empty supply boxes where that he had put together to make a makeshift bed, "he hasn't moved since we got here. You might even be able to sleep. I think he did." Tweed shrugged and looked over. "No, I think sleep's out of the question." 

  "At least sit down," Dee-Ay said, startling both of them. "You don't need to wear yourself out pacing." Tweed stared at him, and than walked off to sit down on a cement barricade. Dee-Ay sighed, rubbing a hand along his face. "You okay?" Harley asked, looking up from his supplies again. "I don't know," he answered, dropping his hand onto his chest. "It's odd, you know? I've been in countless fights, but this feels different. I've never felt fear like this before." Harley lowered his eyes for a bit, and than turned back to his supplies. It was a bit before Harley responded, quietly, "You might have, once. You're probably too old to remember." Dee-Ay shifted his head to look over at him. Even though he told them about his past, he still felt uncomfortable when they- even himself, he had to admit- mentioned it. Which was a good thing, he supposed.  _Not too old. Too long repressing those memories._

 A zombie groaning nearby, followed by gunshots jolted him out of his thoughts. Harley finished putting the last of his supplies away, saying darkly, "And, well, you've never really faced something with a fate worse than death."

* * *

 Umbrella's vengeance was out in full force, it seemed. Normally Lupo felt they didn't cross paths with  _this_ many Hunters, but it could just be her exhaustion. Still, saving that cop was the right thing to do. If only the other three had agreed. Maybe they'd still be fighting for their lives against Umbrella, but at least they'd be six strong, instead of just three. 

 Bertha called out, "We should find a place away from these things. Then we can focus on getting out." 

"They're Hunters. Getting away from them won't be easy," Four Eyes said, turning briefly to be heard over the screeching. "They're called Hunters for a reason."

 "Maybe we don't have to get away," Lupo said, realization dawning on her. "There must still be Spec Ops left in the city." Four Eyes turned to her again before asking incredulously, "You want to ask the government for help? After we killed so many of them for Umbrella, you really think they'd  _want_ to help us?" Lupo shrugged. "They might be our only way of getting out of here alive." 

 "If we don't get help, we'll die, but if they don't trust us, we'll also die, so what do we have to lose?" Bertha asked, while Four Eyes sighed. "Fine." Turning to Lupo, she asked, "How do you suppose we get their attention? We can't just run all over town hoping we'll run into them." Lupo answered, "That radio station, they should have flares. They told us in the briefing. Hopefully there's still a team nearby who would see it." 

"There's a chance of attracting USS with those flares," Bertha said. Lupo shrugged again. "Again, that is a risk we have to take." She turned away from the Hunters, running towards a side street. "It should be over this way." They followed, with Four Eyes taking one last glace at the Hunters before taking off.

* * *

  There were quite a bit of zombies around, including several USS officers. Lupo ran by them into the station, ignoring one that reached out to grab her. Inside, there were only a couple zombies wandering around, letting out hungry cries when they saw her. She turned to the right wall, spotting a box of flares on the shelf half hidden by debris. Noting that there were only a few left, she grabbed them quickly, turning towards the open back door.

 Four Eyes and Bertha had entered after her, taking care of the zombies. A cry of a Hunter rang out, and without pausing Bertha turned to her. "We'll cover you, just go." Lupo ran out, taking the stairs two at a time as she avoided the non infected bodies on the stairs. The roof had a couple more zombies, including the bodies of several Crimson Heads. Dropping the flares, she took out the one closest to the broadcasting tower before turning to take out the two that started stumbling towards her. Running over to the tower, she started to set up the flares, fumbling as she heard the Hunters screeches coming closer.  _Focus. If you manage to set off these flares, you might still live to see your kids again._

 Setting off the flares just as a Hunter climbed up to the roof, Lupo breathed a silent prayer that they hadn't just played themselves into Umbrella's hands as she turned to face it.

* * *

 It was a small group of zombies, nothing big, and soon they had cleaned them up. Dee-Ay reloaded his weapon, stopped when the distant sound of flares broke the silence of night. "They came from over there," Tweed said, pointing as Dee-Ay lifted his head. "That's the radio station. I saw the tower in the light," Shona said, turning to him. "The radio station?" Dee-Ay muttered, and than said, louder, "What do you think we should do?" Shona shrugged. "We should check it out. It might be Spec Ops, but it might also be a trap."

 "If it is a trap, we should be able to deal with it. We've survived countless USS assaults at this point. One more shouldn't be too bad," Tweed said, already turning back to look back over. "If command could contact us, we could ask them, but right now we're in the dark," Harley added. "So it's your choice." 

 "I suppose it is," Dee-Ay said. "I guess that settles it. We'll go, but be on the look out for USS. If you do see any," he added, voice growing darker, "give them no mercy."

 


	2. Don't Listen to a Word I Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the Echo Six mission names are references to other things. So, I decided "hey, instead of thinking of chapter names, why not find lyrics of songs I tend to listen to that fit the theme I want for the chapter" so that's what happened.

The sound of more gunshots added to the chorus of Hunter growls and zombie moans filled Lupo with hope, followed quickly by anxiety. If it was U.S.S., they would kill them on spot, no negotiating. Command would've spread word of their betrayal as soon as it happened. If it was Spec Ops, then maybe they had a chance. If they refused to listen, well, dying by bullet was a preferable choice to death by a Hunter's claws. 

 Four Eyes glanced over at Lupo as more gunshots rang out. "Let's hope that crazy plan of yours works out." Lupo nodded. "Let's more than _just_ than hope."

 The extra gunshots appeared to have a maddening affect on the Hunters. They started attacking more fiercely, as if they felt that their lives were in danger.  _Impossible_ , Lupo thought, feeling intense satisfaction as her bullets ripped through the Hunter's armored skin, watching it fall, lifeless, to the floor. Another Hunter quickly took its place, surprising Lupo.  _How many does Umbrella have?_ They'd have to had killed thousands of them during those ten hours when Umbrella abandoned them before. They continued to surprise her, even after she left their employ.

 She lifted her weapon, taking aim at the Hunter's eyes as it crept closer. She pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. She tried twice more, before swearing. "Why  _now_ of all times?" she hissed, fumbling for the spare magazines on her belt. The Hunter saw its chance and leaped, digging its claws deep into her side before throwing her off the side of the building. She landed hard on one of the trashed police cars below, the wind being knocked out of her. She lay, stunned, trying to breathe as the Hunter leaped off the building, claws outstretched, reaching for her.

* * *

 

 Dee-Ay had seen the woman get knocked off the building, and was heading over to help until, with a jolt of fear, he recognized the uniform she wore. "Umbrella," he breathed, freezing for a moment. He stared at her, debating on what to do as the Hunter that knocked her off leaped down to kill her. Against his better judgement, he lifted his gun and shot the Hunter, only enough to knock it off balance so it missed its jump. "Party Girl!" he called out, running over to the police car while pointing at the Hunter. "Got it," the sniper responded as she took aim and easily took care of the dazed Hunter with a bullet between the eyes.

 Dee-Ay slowed down before reaching the police car as he realized he also recognized the woman, not just the uniform. They had met her team at a gas station not long after coming into the city, when they were still confused on what the hell was going on, where she killed the police officer. And, if he remembered correctly, ordered the death of his own team. He felt a flash of satisfaction as he walked out, holding out his weapon.  _Who's on top of the situation now, huh?_

 The woman stared up at him, dazed, breathing heavily. "Oh, it's  _you._ " He nodded, giving her a cruel grin.  _She remembers me, too._ "Yes, it _is_ me. This is, what, the second time you've been slammed against a car, right? What luck you have." 

 "More luck than you think," she gasped, rolling her eyes. Noticing the gun he had pointed at her, she tried to sit up, before flopping back down on the dented roof. "Don't worry, I'm not with  _them_ anymore. You can put that down." Them. Umbrella. He had half the mind to call her out for lying, but the way she said it with such malice piqued his curiosity, so he ignored his gut and asked, "why aren't you with them?" The woman let out a laugh. "I don't tend to stick with employers that tend to abandon their employees the moment they fuck up." She lifted her head to look at him, but she sensed that that answer didn't seem to cut it, so she lay her head back down before continuing. "They wanted us to kill a rookie cop, but after he got away they abandoned us. They contacted us again after we desperately tried to get them to get us out. Told us to go down to the labs, find whoever's snooping. Turns out it was the rookie cop and an actual spy. A tyrant killed the spy, but the rookie ran again, so they ordered us to chase him down to the train yard. However, I was getting kind of sick of the way they kept threatening us, so I wanted to strike back against them. So, when the time came, I chose to save the cop, not kill him." She let out another laugh before dragging her hands down her face. "Simultaneously the best and worst decision I ever made." 

 "Why?" Dee-Ay asked again, lowering his gun. She noticed, and relaxed a little as she sighed, deeply. "Two of my team agreed to save the cop with me. The other three, however, did not." He could tell where this would end, but nevertheless he asked, "What happened to them?" 

 "I killed them. A wolf cannot have traitors in her pack." She sat up, groaning. "Umbrella thought the same thing. So they abandoned us for the final time." She shook her head, gesturing around at the Hunters and zombies. "So this is the end of that story. The fall of the once-glorious Wolfpack. But they will pay," she hissed, getting an intensity in her eyes that startled Dee-Ay, "God, they will _pay."_  

 She shook her head again, getting off the roof of the car, bending over slowly to grab her gun. "So, are you still going to shoot me, or did you really believe a word I said?" He stared, thinking of an answer. Truth was, there was a part of him that didn't believe her, that wanted to shoot her on the spot and get it over with. But, the look in her eyes. Either she was telling the truth, or she was a great actor. "No," he said, taking a step towards her. "I won't shoot you. _Yet."_ She stared at him until he added. "Time will tell if you are telling the truth."

 "You are young, but you are smart," the woman chuckled. She composed her self and asked, "So, what should I call you? Or will 'Little Solider' do just fine?" He felt anger in his stomach at that. Little solider wasn't so bad in and of itself, he supposed, but the life had lived before had him thinking of himself as just that. "Dee-Ay," he said through gritted teeth. She stared at him for what felt like minutes. "'Dee-Ay'..." she mused, and Dee-Ay felt the anger replaced by fear. Fear that'd she think too much into it, and realize its meaning and what it meant to him. But she just shrugged, "Odd." She held out her hand to him. "Lupo." 

 Dee-Ay took her hand and shook it. "Well then, Lupo, I'd love to talk more about this, but this is not the time nor the place." Lupo nodded. "Agreed." A loud crash startled them both, and they both stared at each other before he heard Shona and another unfamiliar voice yell, "Tyrant!" Another crash sounded right after, and the two captains turned to stare at the metal canisters that had landed a short distance away. The sound of helicopter blades retreated as the second one burst open. The first lay in a twisted metal heap, and two tyrants stood, looking around for their prey. They caught sight of the two, and began to charge. Dee-Ay lifted his rifle to try to slow one down, but Lupo grabbed his shoulder forcefully. "What are you _doing_ you idiot? You barely stand a chance against one tyrant, let alone two! We need to get out of here!"

 "I've beaten five at once before," Dee-Ay said. "But I guess we had a rail gun helping us then." Lupo jerked him away from the tyrant, towards one of the open streets. "Yes, but just human? Against two? Suicide." She started to run, as two more black-clad soldiers joined her from the rooftop. Dee-Ay glanced around at his scattered team, then gestured madly at the retreating women.  _I really hope I can trust you, Lupo._  "What are you waiting for? Run!"  


	3. Watch Me Die

 "Where are we headed to now, captain?" Four Eyes asked as she came up beside Lupo. "The river," Lupo said, hoping she remembered the map correctly. "It should be swollen from the autumn rains. Hopefully we can knock those tyrants into it and wash them away. Maybe even drown them." She knew she sounded hopeful, but ever since meeting the Spec Ops team she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd live to see her kids again.

 The Spec Ops team were behind, their young captain watching Lupo and following where she went. He was talking to a woman next to him, and she only heard 'survived' and 'parasite tyrant' over the sound of Hunters and the footsteps of the tyrants. She shook her head. He had to learn not to risk his life doing stupid stuff. Or maybe he could actually take on the tyrants, and didn't just have an ego. Either way she wasn't about to let him find out.

 Dee-Ay. _What a strange codename,_ she thought. He had looked panicked when she mused over his name, something she knew he didn't want her to see, but she noticed anyway. She did realize where he got it from, but she didn't want to say anything, especially around his team. If he didn't want anyone to know, it wasn't her job to tell. Still, she wanted to ask him about it later, when there was no one else around to overhear, just in case she was wrong. She wasn't military, so him telling her wouldn't land anyone into hot water. 

 "Do you  _really_ think you'll survive this?" a cruel voice sounded over her earpiece, and Lupo froze, causing Bertha to nearly run into her. She glanced back at Bertha, then at Four Eyes, and she knew they'd heard it too. "Who the fuck is this?" Dee-Ay asked, and Lupo looked over at him.  _So, they're in the Spec Ops comms too? Interesting._ "My old boss," Lupo answered, before addressing command, "What do you want? I thought you'd stop all communication with us after we left?"

 "I just couldn't help but notice that you joined forces with our enemies," command responded with the same smooth, cruel voice. "The rest of them are dead, you know. Dead or taken out of the city." That news didn't seem to surprise Dee-Ay. Maybe he'd already realized that they were the only ones left. "You'll never get out of here now. Especially since your government doesn't seem to care about you," he sneered at the Spec Ops, but Dee-Ay didn't seem fazed. "I've been in hot spots without command before. This is no different." 

 "Yes, but were the living dead actively trying to kill you?" asked the woman Dee-Ay was talking to before.  _British. But I thought you were all American soldiers?_ When Dee-Ay didn't respond, the woman gave him a look. "No? Of course not. These dead things are _way_ different than living soldiers, other than the 'dead' part."

 "They still take a bullet like a living soldier," Dee-Ay retorted. "It's just harder to kill them."

 "Yes, but what about the Hunters? And the tyrants?"

 "Enough," Lupo ordered, surprised when they obeyed.  _You two sound like my kids._  She saw the wire fence that surrounded the river, broken, thankfully, making their job a lot easier. All they had to do was lure the tyrants to the river. "Easier said than done," Four Eyes said, echoing Lupo's thoughts."You never know until you try," Bertha responded, before looking back at the tyrants. 

 They had kept up the entire way, and had stopped when they noticed the group stop. "Hey, ugly!" the British woman shouted. "Think you can take nine of us?" Both tyrants let out a roar, charging at her. She dove out of the way, as Dee-Ay and another one on his team shot at them. Lupo pointed frantically at the river. "Get them into there, but don't get too close to the bank. It's unstable!" 

 "You heard her!" Dee-Ay called out to his team. "Let's try not to waste too many bullets on these. Save 'em for the Hunters!"

* * *

Dee-Ay relished any chance with danger. It was something that had been ingrained in him at a young age. So trying to knock two tyrants into a rushing river with an unstable bank was right up his alley. Every time a tyrant would turn away to another one of his team, he'd try to get it's attention again, dodging it as it charged, swearing as it missed the river.

 The Hunters had come close now, Lickers along with them. He shook his head. "What have I gotten my team mixed up in?" he muttered, looking over at Lupo. "This is a really stupid plan, you know that?" 

 "It's not stupid if it works," she snapped at him. "That's the thing. It hasn't yet," he pointed out, and she cast him a glare. "Don't make me regret teaming up with you, boy."

 "Oh don't worry," he said. "I already regret teaming up-" he was cut off as a Hunter slammed into his side, towards the broken part of the fence. He let out a hiss as a sharp pain shot through his other side. He tried to step away from the fence, but the pain increased, and when he glanced down he noticed a part of the wire had stabbed into him. "You're fucking kidding me, right?" he asked, putting both hands around the wound, trying to pull the wire out. "I'm stuck on the fucking  _fence?_ _"_

A grunt made him look up from the bloody wire, and he noticed a tyrant had turned to him. "Of course  _now_ you pay attention to me, fucker," he growled. He glanced back at the river before looking back, raising a hand and beckoning the tyrant with a finger. "You want to do this now, huh? Come at me, asshole," he snarled, and the tyrant started to charge. He cast a glance at Willow, who yelled at him to move. He shook his head, once, as the tyrant rammed into him, sending him into the water. The tyrant stopped on the bank, before it crumbled beneath it. It tried to step away, but it was too late, and it fell heavily into the water, struggling to keep it's head up.

 There was one good thing about this, Dee-Ay thought as he struggled to stay conscious. The wire had broken off, and it was still embedded in his side, which meant he probably wouldn't bleed out. He'd just drown, which was the bad thing. He under estimated how strong the tyrants were exactly, and it hit him like a truck.  _Whoops,_ was the last thing he thought before he fell under.

* * *

 "Captain!" shouted one of the Spec Ops members, and Lupo shook her head. Yes, Dee-Ay had skill, and yes, he was smart, and that was a smart move, but did he have to taunt the tyrant? He might've had time to get himself free if he didn't bother with yelling at it. It probably didn't even care, anyway.

 The British woman was grappling with a Licker, trying not let it lick her face. She stumbled towards the bank, trying to throw it off into the river. "Tweed!" an older man yelled. "Be careful." 

 "Oh, come now," she said, throwing the Licker off. "When am I not careful?" The Licker grabbed onto the bank, hissing, wrapping it's tongue around her leg. She pulled out her knife, but missed the tongue as the bank it was holding onto collapsed, dragging her into the river with it.

 "Now," the man said, shaking his head. "Fuck," another woman spat. She glanced at the older man. "We need to go after them." Harley glanced over the edge. "Too late now. This river's fucking wild. Dee-Ay might have already been washed out of town at this point. Maybe he's drowned."

 "Harley!" said their sniper, shooting a Hunter that tried to attack him. "Don't go saying things like that! You've got to be optimistic." 

 "Fine," sighed Harley. "I'm optimistic he's drowned." The sniper rolled her eyes, turning back to shoot at the tyrant. As it turned it's attention to her, Harley throw a rock at it, much like Dee-Ay tried to do. "We don't need you attacking our sniper," he said. "We don't need to lose anyone else," Lupo shouted. "We should've tried fighting them back at the radio station. It's my fault." 

 "It's not your fault," the sniper said, reloading. "If anything, it's their own." Lupo shook her head. "Still. I should've listened to him." 

 "Too late for that now," the sniper insisted, shooting at a Hunter that was sneaking up on Bertha. "The most you can do is keep this up." 

 "I suppose," Lupo muttered, seeing a flash of gray as the tyrant charged by her. She turned to notice it had charged at Harley, who had started grappling with a zombie. He glanced at the tyrant, looking back at the zombie, before doing a double take. "Shit," he hissed, throwing away the zombie and grabbing his gun too late. The tyrant slammed into him, sending him into the river. The tyrant followed, not stopping its charge until it tipped over the edge and plunged, head first, into the waters. 

 "Shit shit shit," the sniper said quickly. She looked back at Lupo. "That was our medic." 

 "Don't worry," Lupo said, taking out a zombie that was trying to make a snack of Four Eyes. "We still have mine. You might not just like her methods." The sniper shrugged. "As long as we have a medic, we're good."

 "We need to get out of here, now," a man with a grisly wound over his left eye shouted over the screeching. "There should be a Umbrella safe house near here," Four Eyes replied, throwing a pheromone to distract the B.O.W.S. "That should serve our purpose nicely." 

 "Then it's settled," Lupo said, putting her gun on her back.  _At least we don't have to worry about the tyrants now._ "Follow me!" she called, turning away, running left, towards the center of the city, Four Eyes and Bertha right behind her. The Spec Ops cast a sad glance back at the river, before taking off after her.

 

 

 


End file.
